teamfourstarfandomcom-20200216-history
FF7MA Episode 6
The sixth episode of Team Four Star's Final Fantasy VII Machinabridged was uploaded to the TFS website on October 29, 2015. A week later, on November 5, it was also uploaded to the YouTube channel. Description "Cloud is off to get the final piece for his disguise to save Tifa. But maybe this mission was harder than anticipated. Find out how hard it is on FF7MA!" Synopsis Cloud enters the Gentleman's Club to get some panties to complete his disguise. To his extreme discomfort, the club is literally filled with scantily-clad gentlemen who have more panties than he could ever need. Once Cloud has what he came for, he decides to make a stop at the Drugs Store to get one "drugs". Cloud returns to Giuseppe's with Aerith to get dressed, spending two hours inside the fitting room while feeling the effect of his drugs. Everyone agrees that Cloud looks really cute, but Giuseppe's son feels neglected. After coming down from his high, Cloud decides to get away while the Italians argue. The two return to Corneo's mansion for the infiltration. The door guy greets Aerith again, and asks her "blonde friend" her name. Cloud improvises "Thunderhead"; the doorman loves it and takes them inside. The receptionist bluntly tells them the "audition" will get them straight to the sex dungeon. Tifa is already waiting in the dungeon when they arrive, and she mistakes Aerith for a waitress. Aerith tells her about the rescue mission, at which point Tifa notices cross-dressing Cloud for the first time. After several minutes of non-stop laughter, Tifa explains she's not in need of any rescue and is undercover, planning on seducing Corneo to get information on Shinra and AVALANCHE. All three girls arrive at Corneo's room, and he contemplates which "fruit" to pick, based on the colors of their dresses. Tifa tries to engage him in fruit talk, but he finds her boring and picks "Thunderhead", who tries to get out by telling him she's a virgin. This only makes Corneo even more excited, and he takes her to his bed. Thunderhead tells Corneo that she gets turned on by espionage secrets, and gets him to reveal that Shinra plans to drop Sector 7's upper plate on top of the AVALANCHE base in a few hours, and Corneo himself discovered the base's location. "Thunderhead" counters by revealing that she's actually a guy, which makes it even better for Corneo. Tifa and Aerith arrive and Cloud tells them everything. Tifa asks how he found out their base; it turns out that his agent tried to play on the pinball machine. Cloud starts to leave, but Corneo asks if he would ever "fall for him". After Cloud's negative, Corneo pulls a lever and the group literally falls through a pit trap. Cast *Aerith – Kira “Rina Chan” Buckland *Cloud – Justin Briner *Drug store owner – Tyson Rinehart *Giuseppe – Anthony “Antfish” Sardinha *Giuseppes’ Son – Curtis Arnott *Doorguy – PurpleeyesWTF *Receptionist – YamatoSFX *Tifa – Sarah Ann Williams *Don Cornio – Tomamoto Crew *Written/Produced/Directed - Takahata101 & Antfish *Editor and Motion Graphics Artist - Lawrence “MasakoX” Simpson *Music Production – Cliff “AinTunez” Weinstein *Intro Music – TheLivingTombstone *Character Art – Stephan Krosecz Category:Final Fantasy VII Machinabridged